I hate You
by Apples'n'Anime slices
Summary: Torn and Artemis my OC don't get along. How will they treat each other after they've had a chance to walk in each other's shoes? TornxOC Rated for language and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter.

Ok, this is my first fic…so being me it's obviously gonna have humour in just about every chapter.

I've been waiting so long to get this story out so I made an account on Fanfiction. Yay.

* * *

Ok, so I'm Jak. Freaky eco guy, got a rat on my shoulder. Well actually he's an ottsel. His name is Daxter.

I have two friends. One, a brunette name Artemis. Her eyes freak me out. They're usually silver. But sometimes they go black or red, and she gets caws and her pupils are slits instead of being round. I think that signals that she's angry.

My other friend is another brunette. Torn. Well not really a friend. He's like a twig and only sleeps every new moon. I think. Artemis is like any other female member of the Underground though.

So lately, they've been acting weird. I've been trying to figure it out, but every time I ask them, Torn starts rolling around on the ground laughing. _Soo_ not like him. And Artemis just stares at me like she doesn't know what to say.

Back to my point. We were on a mission wandering through the palace. We were supposed to get some chip with a load of the barons plans. It would be suicide if I went alone, so Torn and Artemis had to come to. They don't really get along so I think that was a bad idea…

* * *

"If you would have stopped YELLING then I could stop YELLING and then we could have just got in, then got out NO PROBLEM!!"

"I was yelling?! Look whose TALKING!!"

"I told old green stuff this was a ba-a-ad idea." Daxter whispered to Jak as they ran behind Artemis and Torn. Who were fighting.

"Hey could you guys uh, stop, we have guards after us remember?" Jak said.

"SHUT UP!!"

"That wasn't the best idea either."

"Shut up."

"In here." Torn pulled Artemis and Jak into an empty room.

"Hey what's this do?" Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder to one of the many computers.

"Don't tough anything!" Artemis almost shouted.

"Be quiet!" Torn hit Artemis over the head.

"I'm not taking orders from you!"

"You want to get caught?"

Artemis growled and looked away.

"What are all these computers for?" Jak looked at the many screens.

"They're for the security cameras. See? One's in this room." Artemis pointed to one of the screens which showed Daxter looked at some of the many buttons across the room.

"Hey can I press one?" Daxter put his foot over a particularly large blue and violet one.

"No!!" Torn, Artemis and Jak yelled.

"Too late!!" Daxter stepped down on the button.

There was a bright flash and when it was gone, the button left with it. Like it was never there. Torn and Artemis were also gone.

* * *

"Yeah that's right, act smart." Torn glared at the back of Artemis' head as she explained the security cams.

"Hey can I press one?" he looked at Daxter who was a millimetre away from pressing a blue and violet button.

"No!!"

* * *

Artemis looked at all the screens. Each one watching a different room in the palace.

"They're for security cameras. See? One's in this room." She pointed to one of the screens and watched Daxter walk to a large button.

"Hey can I press one?"

"No!!"

* * *

Torn opened his eyes and looked around from the floor. Funny. Last he checked, he was in that room with all the security camera screens.

He felt dizzy as he stood up. What just happened? Where were the others? Why did he feel shorter?

Torn put his hand to his head to steady himself. But quickly brought it in front of his face and looked at it.

Torn's eye twitched.

He brought his other hand up.

He twitched again.

Torn quickly looked at his body and hair.

Er, Artemis' body and hair. Artemis' 17 year old body and hair.

* * *

Artemis opened her eyes. Wasn't she in a different room?

She felt dizzy as she stood up and looked at her surroundings. Just an empty room.

This dizziness must have been messing with her. Last she checked, she was 5'4. Not 6'something.

Artemis looked at her hands and ran them through her hair.

She twitched all over.

She quickly looked at her body and now shoulder length hair.

Well…Torn's body and shoulder length hair.

* * *

Jak Looked at Daxter.

"What just happened?" Daxter asked.

"I don't know, where are Torn and Arte-"

Jak stopped as screams echoed through the whole palace.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He cringed as his brain registered the voices.

Torn and Artemis.

* * *

Jak ripped through that palace. Killing anything that got in his way.

He eventually found Artemis smashing her head against a metal wall yelling.

"WHOLE CRAP! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER HER!! DAMN DAMN DAMN-"

Jak cringed as he held Artemis from hitting herself again. He never heard her curse this much.

"Whoa whoa Artemis, what happened?" Jak said.

"GET OFF OF ME I'M GONNA MURDER THAT EFFING-" Artemis broke from Jak's grip and ran out, eyes red and claws coming from her fingers.

* * *

Well? What do you think?

Go easy please?


	2. The drunk guard

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter.

And Artemis is just fine the way she is.

* * *

Torn sat on one of the four bunks. Glaring at anything that came within his sight.

Artemis sat on a bunk opposite.

Clearly the whole switching bodies thing wasn't going to well. At least Jak and Daxter didn't know.

Jak leaned on the table looking at the two. "Is something wrong?"

"No Jak." Artemis growled.

"Nothing is wrong." Torn followed.

You two just seem…off." Jak said. "Are you sure?"

Artemis snorted and put her hand over her mouth. Or Torn's mouth…what ever.

Jak and Torn looked at Artemis as she took a pillow and covered her face with it. Muffled laughter was just audible.

"Uh Torn?" Jak stared at Artemis like she was crazy. "Are you ok?"

"Fine! Just-ah ha! Fine!" Artemis tried to sit up but she smacked her head off the head board and laughed harder.

Torn growled. Artemis was probably trying to make him look silly while she had the chance. And this was the perfect chance.

"Oh god! Ah-heh!" Artemis continued to laugh. "Ah! Crap!" Artemis rolled off the ground as Torn smacked her over the head.

Torn knew full well that nothing would happen. But if it made Artemis shut up. Who cares?

"What the hell?" Artemis muttered to herself. God, what was Torn's skull made of? Cement?

"Oh…kay. I think I'll leave now…" Jak slowly left the room. But as soon as the door shut. He sprinted up the stairs into the ally way.

* * *

"What's your skull made of any way?" Artemis asked Torn.

"Bone. Like any other." Torn kept his face in the pillow.

"It's rock hard! No wonder no one can knock you out! Your skull is cement!"

"Hey! Don't yell!" Torn growled at Artemis. Who he no had to look up to see his own Face. She was gonna have fun laughing at that. "It's bad enough this happened. We don't need to entire Underground knowing. Or any one for that matter."

"Then how-"

"Just keep your mouth SHUT. And I'll figure something out." Torn walked up the stairs and out of the room.

"Just keep you mouth shut." Artemis imitated Torn. "Why don't you keep you big fat, ugly mouth shut?" She looked at the maps and looked up a second later. "I think I just insulted myself."

* * *

"Why the hell did the Shadow let her join?" Torn muttered to himself as he walked through the streets. Usually, he'd be running. Being a traitor and all. But being in Artemis' body, nobody knew it was him.

"Hey Artemis," Jak ran up behind Torn.

Torn wasn't expecting Jak, so he flung around and gave him a good smack in the face. "Jak! Don't do that! What are you doing anyway?"

"I was going to ask if Torn was still laughing." Jak paused. "Torn…laughing. Torn was…laughing….Torn…laughed…nope. no matter how I say it. It doesn't sound right.

"Of course she's done…" Torn muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Yes! Now get out of my face Jak!" Torn almost yelled.

T'was a bad move.

A dozen guards turned their heads in their direction.

"It's him! Get 'im!"

"Nice going Artemis!" Jak said as he ran off.

Torn watched Jak go. He turned around. Nut before he took another step, he noticed two guards in front of him.

"Hey, you did a good thing, helping us find him." The first said.

The second guard was leaning on the first. Drunk.

"Yeah. Hic. Good girlie." He reached to tough Torn's arm. "Why don't you-hic-come with us?"

Torn pulled away. "No thanks."

"Hey, we ain't gonna hurt you." The first guard stepped forward. Torn resisted covering his nose. This guard's breath smelled like mouldy fish. Or mouldy something. Something mouldy.

"Really, I'm okay." Torn turned around again and was about to run before both guards took him around the waist. "Hey! Leggo!"

"Now now-aww!"

The first guard kneeled on the ground after Torn kicked him where it hurts.

"Hey!"

Torn punched the other guard and ran off.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" The guards yelled after him.

* * *

"There you go." Torn said as he entered the hide out. "You have a couple of guards out to get you."

Artemis looked up. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Jak came by. Almost got killed 'cause of you."

"Shut up. He was annoying me."

"Okay. Don't come crying to me if he dies."

"I don't cry."

"Uh-huh."

"And I don't care about Jak!"

"Right! I'll spread the word!" Artemis laughed.

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Go away."

"No."

"You love him."

"…Shut up."

"No."

Artemis glared at Torn as he eventually fell asleep.

"Stupid…"

Artemis felt something hit her head after she looked back to the maps. She looked up to see Torn still sleeping.

"Nothin'…"

* * *

Okay, there's my second chapther.

Yep. 20 minutes a day is all I need.


End file.
